Myka Has Read Harry Potter
by S.R. Wells
Summary: Some how, Pete's managed to figure out that Myka has actually read Harry Potter. Myka wishes he hadn't because he's now annoying her to death. Anyways, wasn't Pete supposed to be doing inventory with Claudia like Myka ordered him to?


Author's Notes: (month or two old) This one was just a random humorous idea that appeared in my head. It was actually kind of fun to write Pete (the guy's hilarious). It's a nice break from the heart break stuff that I tend to write, but not romance either(which I'm apparently good at according to everyone else). Oh well. I hope that you enjoy reading this short piece. -S.R. Wells

Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 1 or its characters. If I did, that kiss at the end would have never happened. Talk about ruining the chemistry that was strictly bromance for all of the seasons before.

* * *

"Wait, so you're saying that Myka, who has read all of Shakespeare's works, has read Harry Potter?" Pete's voice was disbelieving.

"Pete!" Myka's lips pursed and she glared at him.

"No way! Seriously, Myks?" Pete's jaw dropped and his eyes were bugging out.

"Pete, close your mouth before you start catching flies!" Myka ordered and Pete automatically obeyed. Myka rubbed the bridge of her nose before answering, "I was a kid once, too!"

"Well, yeah," Pete grinned at her and then squinted his eyes, "But Harry Potter?"

Myka huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Yes, Pete. I personally found J.K. Rowling's works to be very enjoyable."

"Harry Potter?"

"Pete, shut up!"

Just, then the door from the Warehouse floor opened and Claudia walked in while tapping on the tablet in her hands.

"Inventory is finally finished!" Claudia exclaimed. She brushed a piece of hair out of her face with one hand with lots of rings on it and looked at Pete, "You know, you could have helped me out there."

Pete blew a raspberry at Claudia, "Nah! With Artie gone to see his lady friend? No way! Besides, you totally lost at rock-paper-scissors."

"Dude! That was an unfair match!" Claudia complained.

"Oh, yeah?" Pete wagged his eyebrows at her, "Let's see if you can win next time."

"Oh, I will," Claudia vowed.

Myka, who had been biting her lip through their interactions, couldn't keep her annoyance unspoken any longer, "You rock-paper-scissor-ed for inventory!? I thought I _did_ tell you both to do it!"

"It was Pete's idea!"

"It was Claudia's idea!"

Myka stomped her foot and made a motion with her hand to cut off any further comments from Claudia and Pete, "I don't care whose idea it was! Artie left me in charge here! You both are supposed to do what I tell you to do!"

Pete scoffed and turned to Claudia, ignoring Myka's now fiery look, "Hey, Claudia, guess what!?"

"What?" Claudia asked, playing along.

"Myka's read Harry Potter!" Pete shouted in a sing-songy tone of voice mischievously.

"No way! Really?" Claudia couldn't help but express her surprise at the revelation.

Pete nodded with mock seriousness, "Oh, yeah, totally."

"Really?" Claudia turned to Myka this time to make sure that Pete wasn't lying.

Myka growled, "Yes!" Then she proceeded to pace around and wave her arms about, "I don't see why it's so hard for you guys to believe me! Do you want me to prove it? Harry James Potter was born on July 31st! Hermione Granger was a bookworm who got into Griffindor! Severus Snape overheard a prophecy that led to Harry Potter getting a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He also was in love with Lily Evans and made an oath to Dumbledore to protect Harry! Tom Riddle who was actually Voldemort possessed Ginny Weasley, who was Ron's younger sister, through a Horcrux! A Horcrux is an object that holds a piece of a wizard's soul! Voldemort had his soul stored in Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, his pet snake, his diary, the Gaunt ring, Salazar Slytherin's locket, and unknowingly Harry! Sirius Black was Harry's god-father and died because he fell through the veil! Dumbledore was killed by Snape but he was already dying from his cursed hand when he went to destroy the Gaunt ring! Harry had to die in order to kill Voldemort!" Myka was out of breath and took a deep breath before she started to speak again-

"Okay!" Claudia spoke up jumping in front of Myka, "We believe you! You don't need to continue on!"

Pete was close to tears, "Dumbledore and Sirius are dead?"

Myka blinked, "You… didn't know that?"

Pete shook his head, "I'm still on Order of the Phoenix."

"Oh, Pete! I'm so sorry!" Myka couldn't believe that she had just ruined the end of a book series for someone.

"No. No," Pete sniffled and wiped his eyes with his hands, "It's cool. It's fine. It's just-" Pete's voice broke, "Sirius is dead before he could take Harry in?"

When Artie got back, he was quite confused to find that all of the tissue boxes in his office, including the hidden ones, were out of tissues.


End file.
